


"Mere lie tum kaafi ho"

by TheAngelInDeansButt



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slow Dancing, karman are cuties as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelInDeansButt/pseuds/TheAngelInDeansButt
Summary: Aman knew going clubbing with Kartik was a bad idea. Little did he know that his future self would thank him for it one day.ORKartik and Aman's first kiss in the Ola
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 100





	"Mere lie tum kaafi ho"

Aman Tripathi knew from the moment he said yes that agreeing to go clubbing with Kartik was going to be a Bad Idea. It was going to be the worst of ideas but he was weak, and he found himself unable to say no to those hopeful brown eyes when they looked at him.

Kartik Singh was a new guy at his workplace and he had charmed his way into the hearts of all their coworkers with his smile and his perfect body and his devil may care attitude. Kartik Singh was as gay as they came and he had no qualms telling anyone who didn’t like that to go fuck themselves. Oh, how Aman wished to have that kind of confidence as well.

Dragging himself away from the thoughts of Kartik, Aman looked around to see a bunch of people from his work in various stages of intoxication, dancing and having fun. Draining the rest of the bottle of his beer, Aman was about to leave when Kartik came over to the table and sat right beside him, hooking an arm over Aman’s shoulder. At this distance, Aman could see little drops of sweat beading at Kartik’s forehead – an indicator of the fact that he had been dancing his ass off for more than two hours; Aman could smell the aforementioned sweat, which made him feel dizzy with want, with need.

“Dance with me, Aman.” Kartik said with a small grin, pulling Aman closer by his neck to shout into his ear so that he could be heard over the loud music. It took Aman all his willpower to not lean into Kartik’s touch and nuzzle into the long column of his neck.

Aman shook his head. “I don’t dance, Kartik.”

“Come oooonnnnnnn” Kartik whined, turning his eyes wide, pouting and furrowing his brows. How could Aman ever say no to that face, he thought to himself for the billionth time since he had met the other man.

Sighing as if it was such a difficult task, Aman nodded in agreement to dance with Kartik, and reveled in the way a smile lit up the other man’s face. Kartik stood up and pulled Aman up with him in a sudden movement that sent Aman crashing into Kartik.

‘This is what heaven is like’ Aman thought to himself as he felt the firmness of Kartik’s chest for half a moment. Kartik broke the moment, thankfully oblivious to where Aman’s imagination was heading, and pulled him onto the dance floor. The song playing when they got there was an old song _‘Arey Pyaar Kar Le’_ and Kartik wasted no time in getting all goofy and dancing energetically, invading Aman’s personal space in a way that he would never complain about. Kartik’s energy was so contagious that Aman found himself smiling widely as he copied his steps the best he could.

They danced like that for a while, standing way too close together and not caring about the looks they were getting, and as one song changed to the next, Aman forgot all about being shy, as he just enjoyed being in the presence of Kartik, and enjoying the attention he was getting.

Suddenly, the song changed to a slow one, a new song called _Raakh_ , and Kartik immediately pulled Aman close to him, wrapped his arms around his and pulled Aman’s arms up to wrap around his neck.

In that moment, Aman found himself unable to look away from Kartik’s eyes, and he swayed there wrapped in Kartik’s arms, almost breathless as he saw Kartik sing to him along with Arijit Singh.

“ _Hum jal jaayein raakh bachegi_  
 _Ishq mein ik na aag bachegi_  
 _Phir bhi inn seeli aankhon mein_  
 _Aakhiri lau tak aas bachegi_ ”

Aman had known he was gay since before he knew what being gay meant. He just figured everyone thought other boys were cute. It was only when he grew up that he realized that his family would never accept him and learnt to hide that part of himself away from everyone, sometimes even himself. Despite that, despite having been attracted to guys since forever, no man had ever made him feel the way Kartik did. From the moment he laid eyes on him, Kartik made him want things he was almost ashamed to admit to himself even in the depths of his mind. Every touch that he shared with Kartik made his blood boil, making him want to ravage the taller man.

“ _Woh kaat daalein humein chahe roz_  
 _Zidd jad mein hai kya karenge_ ”

Kartik’s arms tightened around Aman, and in that moment he realized that whatever he was feeling was reciprocated by Kartik. Aman worried his lower lip between his teeth as he thought about what to do. Kartik’s eyes tracked the movement and he licked his lips. Both the men leaned in minutely and Aman was sure they were going to kiss when suddenly the song changed to a more upbeat one, breaking the moment.

Kartik chuckled as the beats to _‘Gabru’_ started playing and rested his forehead on Aman’s shoulder even as his own shoulders shook with laughter. They stood like that for a while longer, arms wrapped around each other, Kartik’s head resting on Aman’s shoulders, as they swayed in a motion completely uncharacteristic to the song.

As the song continued to play, Kartik pulled back and began to dance, singing the song to Aman once again.

“ _Koi roke toh haan roke ke dikhaaye_  
 _Kisi ke nahi darte Gabru_  
 _Pyaar bada karde Gabru_ ”

Aman smiled shyly at Kartik as he continued to sing, gazing directly into his eyes, making him blush.

“ _Teri meri Jodi ko na mumkin todna_  
 _Jag chhot jaave maine haath ni chhodna_ ”

Aman wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take without exploding because of the sexual tension between him and Kartik that had just gone up. Slyly, he took out his phone and booked a cab to take him hope, feeling hopeful that Kartik would accompany him.

They danced for a while more, Kartik getting goofier by the second and singing to Aman in a way that he found incredibly endearing; until his phone pinged, telling him that their cab had arrived. Feeling confident and pretty intoxicated by Kartik’s behavior, Aman cupped Kartik’s neck intimately and leaned in to bring their faces close together. With barely a centimeter between their mouths, Aman stopped and looked at Kartik become uncharacteristically still, his pupils dilated and breathing erratic. Aman loved the effect he had on this man.

“The cab is here.” He said before pulling away and grabbing Kartik’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Come on.”

Kartik followed him silently and got into the cab beside him. Aman pulled one knee up to rest on the seat, turning himself to look at Kartik, and saw Kartik copy his stance, resting one hand on Aman’s knee. They sat like that, looking at each other, when Kartik began rubbing his fingers against Aman’s inner thigh in small circles, which caused blood to rush through his body, causing a reaction extremely unfit for public settings.

Kartik slowly moved his hand up, closer to his crotch, and sang along to the song on the radio.

“ _Yeh duniya mile na mile humko_  
 _Khushiyan bhaga dengi har gham ko_  
 _Tum sath ho phir kya baaki ho_  
 _Mere liye tum kaafi ho_ ”

That was all Aman could take, and forgetting any self-control, forgetting that they were in a cab, he got onto his knees and leaned forward, planting a kiss on Kartik’s parted lips. Kartik didn’t immediately respond, causing Aman to think he had crossed a line. At once he separated from Kartik and sat back on the seat, thinking of a way to apologize for his behavior, when he felt hands on his collar, pulling him back towards Kartik.

Kartik kissed him like he did anything else – passionately – causing fireworks to burst through his entire body. His entire body felt like it was on fire. After months of pining and fantasizing, he finally knew what Kartik’s lips felt like – they were warm and soft against his, pliant and following his lead. His chest was firm under Aman’s hands, and his heartbeat was running wild. Uncaring of his surroundings, Aman crawled onto Kartik’s lap and couldn’t stop a small noise that escaped his mouth as Kartik wrapped his arms around his waist.

They sat like that for the rest of the ride home, making out, exploring whatever parts of each other that they could reach, and trying to keep their clothes on – a task that was proving more and more difficult each passing second. When they finally reached his place, Aman led Kartik to his room, their hands never leaving the other’s body.

Later that night as they lay on Aman’s bed sweaty and sated, legs tangled with each other, Aman’s hand resting on Kartik’s hip, and Kartik’s hand playing with Aman’s hair, Aman whispered,

“Mere lie tum kaafi ho.”

A small smile graced Kartik’s lips.

“Boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends.”


End file.
